UNTITLED
by Namarea
Summary: Kili indulges his guilty pleasure of not-so-secretly spying on Fili as he bathes. Fili is too aware for his own good. Sex ensues (duh) with a little twist at the end, just because I'm a heinous bitch and I could. Khuzdul: bahzundush raven; azyungal lover.


Fili rose slowly from the bath, water droplets trailing in rivulets over his broad shoulders, down his strong back, his muscular buttocks and his robust thighs. He reached languidly for the cloth to dry himself, stepping first one foot and then the other out of the tub, rubbing the water from his body with slow, deliberate movements. He was well aware that Kili was watching him surreptitiously while pretending to study the book of runes Balin had sent home with him earlier that day.

He removed the tie that had held his long, golden locks up out of the water and shook out the thick waves as they, like the water, flowed over his shoulders and down his back, as well. He ran his fingers through his hair jiggling his hips slightly in the process. He heard the book hit the floor and Kili curse softly. Fili's back was still to his brother and he couldn't suppress the grin that split his face.

Kili was none the wiser as to Fili's actions. He had watched Fili all his life, thinking him the most beautiful creature in the whole of Mahal's creation. He knew that Fili was well aware of his own beauty and that he was the epitome of what a dwarf should be. And Kili also knew that, although he might aspire to such perfection, he would never, ever attain the flawlessness of his brother.

He was supposed to be studying for a test on runes that Balin was giving in the morning. But Fili had come home early from the forge, glistening with sweat and grime, smelling of hard work and flames, and Kili couldn't concentrate at the family table. He had taken his book to the room he shared with Fili, easing inside and closing the door softly. He was standing just inside the room when he turned to see Fili in their bathing room washing away the filth of the day in the tub they used.

Kili's feet were all but glued to the floor as his eyes were glued to Fili. He didn't think his brother had heard him enter so he took the opportunity to indulge his greatest pleasure, and his greatest sin. He watched as Fili, who sat with his back to Kili, lifted the soap to run it over his arms and chest, washing them first and then his neck and shoulders. Kili moaned within himself, imagining his own hands following Fili's over the firm planes of Fili's gorgeous body. He sucked in a deep breath, choking slightly when Fili dipped the soap down under the water to wash the one part of himself that Kili desired more than his next day of life.

All too soon, Fili finished his wash and stood to dry himself. Kili whimpered as he watched the water drip off of his brother, his book slipping from his too-tight grip when Fili's taut buttocks wiggled in his direction. He cursed and quickly retrieved his book as he turned to leave the room, sure his sinful secret had been outted to Fili. No sooner had his hand grasped the doorknob he heard the husky tone of his brother's voice.

"I could use some help, you know," Fili said as he turned that chiseled frame to face Kili at last. Kili's breath caught in his throat and he chased it there with his hand, his book forgotten as it fell again to the floor.

"Mahal, Fee," Kili whispered as his eyes left Fili's face to roll lazily down his chest, over the flat, rippled expanse of Fili's belly to the 'V' of his pelvis and then lower. Fili was truly an heir of the Durin line. He was blessed with a heavily-hanging sac with large stones and a staff longer and thicker than Kili's forearm. Though Fili's manhood was filling and hanging firm between his legs, it wasn't even completely hard yet. Kili swallowed thickly as he wondered how his brother would taste. Would his spend be salty or bitter? Would it be thick and copious? Kili knew that he would sell his soul to know for certain.

Fili dropped the drying cloth and sauntered, there was just no other word to describe it, over to where Kili was standing. Kili stood wondering whether or not he should remain or just bolt from the room. "I think you are terribly overdressed, my bahzundush (raven)," Fili said with a low growl in his throat, his bright blue eyes fading to black with the lust-filled dilation of his pupils.

He reached up to cup Kili's face, pulling the younger in for a deep, slow kiss. Fili's tongue dipped between Kili's lips, licking and mapping the entirety of the depths of Kili's mouth. Kili moaned into the kiss, returning lick for lick, and nip for nip.

Fili broke the kiss only to continue it over Kili's jaw and down his throat. He sucked and bit at the hollow of Kili's neck where it joined his shoulder, worrying a bruise there, and laving it with his tongue. Kili's eyes were closed, his breath shallow and rapid as Fili finally undressed him and pulled him toward their shared bed.

Only one word could find its way up from the depths of Kili's soul and over his vocal cords. "Fili, Fili, Fili." The word became a prayer upon the younger's lips, a prayer to the only god that Kili would ever worship from this moment forward. "Fili, Fili, Fili."

"I'm here, azyungal (lover). I'm here. I've got you," Fili murmured. "You are mine and I will never let you go."

Kili gave himself over to his brother willingly, gladly and felt himself being lowered down upon the bed. His clothes lay in heaps on the floor, forgotten. His hands finally found the silken steel of Fili's body which he had been aching to touch. He fisted the thick hair on Fili's chest then raked his nails down to Fili's belly as the elder hissed in pleasure-pain.

Fili licked and kissed his way down Kili's chest, stopping to suckle at the young archer's nipples, biting and tugging on them with his teeth. Kili writhed beneath his brother, his hips involuntarily lurching up into the golden heir, their rigid lengths rutting together, pulling groans from both brothers. Fili continued his downward trek, sliding his hard body over Kili's slim one, leaving no part of Kili untouched.

Fili finally reached the treasure that lay nestled in the dark, thick curls below Kili's navel. He blew his hot breath over the weeping tip before he snaked his tongue out to tease the slit. He opened his throat and swallowed Kili's hardness down to the root. Fili was thrilled to discover that Kili was every bit as well-endowed as he was himself. He couldn't wait to feel Kili buried inside him, stretching him to the limits of his puckered hole, taking him and using him over and over until he was a writhing mass of need and want. But he would wait and take their coupling at Kili's pace, allowing the younger to take the initiative from this point on. And take it Kili did.

Kili was not content to let Fili pleasure him alone. He moved himself on the bed so that he lay underneath Fili, top to toe, so to speak. He mirrored Fili's actions with his own, swallowing his brother's staff as easily as his own had been swallowed. He tasted Fili at last and the swordsman was more delectable, more mouthwatering, than Kili could have ever imagined. He knew that he would gladly live on what Fili could supply him for the rest of his life, if given half a chance.

The brothers groaned at the pleasure each was giving to the other. Faster and deeper they canted their hips, thrusting into desperately sucking mouths. Kili was humming frantically as Fili filled his mouth. His end was near, but he never wanted this coupling to end. Fili too was rapidly chasing his brother to a similar end, the humming becoming his undoing.

Fili tried urgently to hold off until Kili came undone beneath him, but the sinful nature of their act was his undoing and he came in thick spurts into Kili's throat which he thought would never end. Kili swallowed every drop of Fili's offering, continuing to suck and lick as he found his own undoing. He felt himself release into his perfect brother's mouth and let go of the softening length to scream Fili's name into the night.

"Brother! Brother! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Fili leaned over the younger, concern for his brother plain on his face. He was shaking Kili gently, pushing dark hair off the younger's forehead. "You were calling for me, Kili. I am here. I am right here beside you."

Kili groaned, tears of frustration slipping from his eyes. "It was naught but a dream," he cried, "a dream and nothing more." He tried to roll away from Fili but Fili pulled him to his chest. Kili tried hard to keep his hips from pressing against his brother, feeling the spend from his dream wet, sticky and already soaking through his nightshirt that was riding up his legs.

But Fili was having none of it. He was determined to comfort his baby brother and hold him close for the rest of the night. He was determined to chase away all the monsters that dared to disturb Kili's slumber. So the elder reached down to pull the lower half of Kili's body over his own and stopped as his hand, rough and calloused from his work at the forge, chafed through the wetness that coated Kili's stomach and upper thighs.

By the light of the glowing embers and coals of their bedroom hearth, Kili looked up guiltily at Fili and watched as the swordsman brought his seed-coated fingers to his lips. Kili gasped as Fili's tongue slipped from between his lips to lick the stickiness from each finger, eyes closed as he savored each drop.

Kili watched as his brother dropped his hand back down to gather more of the musky pearls before winking at him and grinning. Fili sucked each finger into his mouth before he gazed lovingly at Kili and said softly, "That must have been some dream, little brother. You'll have to tell me all about it sometime." Then he kissed Kili deeply hearing his baby brother groan as he tasted himself at last upon Fili's tongue.

If _this_ was a dream, then Mahal damn anyone who tried to wake him.


End file.
